Different Changes
by mikohoshina
Summary: Shizuku Hada many things happened to her only friend moving away, 5 siblings to take care of, and moving to Konoha. What if a certain Group takes interest in her. And what happens if she says no to them
1. prologue

**Mikohoshina: Yeah, yeah I know all of you people on here hate me because I didn't do any updates with my other story. It's just that I need a spark of imagination to get more ideas. To do that I must write another story.**

**Random Person: That was stupid and corny at the same time.**

**Mikohoshina: Shut up, I don't even know you**

**Mikohoshina: Well I guess I'll start the story with a prologue, for the history of the character.**

**-**

**-**

**-----------------------------------------Chapter 1------------------------------**

**-**

**Shizuko P.O.V. Age 10**

**-**

"Daddy why is Mommy in the hospital, is she sick?" Me, my Daddy, and my little sister, Miyo, were in the waiting room with other people. It was quiet except for the people in the white coats that are talking to other people.

"No Honey, me and your Mom wanted to make sure if your Mommy is really pregnant."

"Really! So we might have another sibling in our family!" I shouted. Yay, you know what some people say on tv, the more the merrier. I looked over Miyo she was sleeping on daddy's arm. For a kid her age she sure gets tired a lot. Then I felt someone giving me a noogie on my dark purple hair.

"Yeah, Shizuko another one." Dad grinned at me still giving a unwanted noogie.

"Ow! Daddy stop, it hurts my head!" I cried. He stops and pats my head.

"Honey,, what about you go to the play area down the hall, Me and Miyo will be staying here, I'll come and get you when were ready to leave."

"Hai!" I said running down the hall. I was getting bored sitting there for a long time. Once I stepped into the play area there weren't much kids in here. Besides the group of girls huddling over something or someone. And a boy who was listening to music and a guitar right by him. I wonder if he can play?

The room wasn't as I imaged in my mind. One of the walls was painted with a farm and cute little farm animals. All the other ones were just a plain white color. Not much furnisher in here only a wooden table, a couple of chairs by it, bean bags scattered across the room, and a toy box with not much toys inside it.

"I could make a better play area then this." I mumbled.

I looked over the guy with the guitar and started to walk over there. I was a little nervous. I was the type of person that didn't make friends very well.

"Um excuse me?" He looked up. He was kind of good looking. I knew he had crimson red hair but I saw his emerald green eyes they were cool. " Could I sit here?" He looked like he was thinking about it.

"Um, if you don't want me to sit here-" About to leave his presents.

"You can sit here." He said calmly. Wow, even his voice is nice. I blushed slightly. I took a seat across from him. It was a little quiet between us, until he asked me a question.

"So why aren't you over there with the other girls?" He asked me. He looked slightly confused at me. Was there anything wrong with me? Was there something on my face?

"Um, I guess it's that I like to be different..." I said a little quietly looking down.

"What do you mean, like you do things your way and not be apart of a group?"

"Yes, exactly!" I said surprisingly to him. I didn't think anyone would understand me. The he smiled or smirked at me. I can't tell the difference.

"...Cool, I like people like you. Not many people are like that." I blushed at his comment. People thought I was weird if I did things different. Makes me feel happy inside. "I'm Jun Chokichi may I ask your name lovely?" I giggled "My name is Shizuku Hada, I'm very happy to meet you." I bowed in my chair.

We both laughed. Its fun to hang around someone, instead of faking it. We started to talk about each other and stuff we like and dislike. It was like we were friends for a long time.

"Hey....um...ur..." Jun was looking down and, I think, blushing a little. "Yes, Jun what is it?" I asked him. "Do you, um, want me to play the guitar?" He mumbled. I barely heard what he said but enough to understand. " Sure I would love to hear you play!" He was talking about his family when we were talking before. He said he and his dad travel a lot. I didn't ask why because it might have been too personal. He then started to play. After about thirty seconds he started to sing

_I opened my eyes last night and saw you in the low light_

_  
Walking down by the bay, on the shore, staring up at the planes that aren't there anymore_

_  
I was feeling the night grow old and you were looking so cold_

_  
Like an introvert, I drew my over shirt_

_  
Around my arms and began to shiver violently before_

_  
You happened to look and see the tunnels all around me_

_  
Running into the dark underground_

_  
All the subways around create a great sound_

_  
To my motion fatigue: farewell_

_  
With your ear to a seashell_

_  
You can hear the waves in underwater caves_

_  
As if you actually were inside a saltwater room _

The he stopped and looked at me. I looked at him it was like that for a couple of minutes until he said something to me.

"You know..." He looked down "Your the first girl I sang to..." I blushed a lot. It made me have a fluttering feeling inside me.

"Wow, um, thanks for being your first." I smiled at him. He looked away. Was there something really on my face. I'm getting worried.

-

-

**Jun's P.O.V.**

**-**

**-**

I can't believe this. I'm letting my feelings out.

To a _girl _too.

I'm not sure what's making me do this. I looked at her.

She wasn't bad. She was beautiful when I saw her. She was like a angel that came from heaven. She had nice silky, dark purple hair, Peached-colored eyes, and to top it off she was wearing a nice white sun dress.

And when she smiled to me, my heart skipped a beat. I looked away to hide my blush. I don't think anyone smiled at me like that, ever.

I mean, I don't know, I think I'm in love with a girl I just meat. That's not bad right.

The something was waving across my face. "Hello, Jun are you in there?" Shizuku said. I smiled at her. "Yeah, perfectly fine." I looked at her and I got an idea.

"Hey Shizuku." She nodded. " You see I'm staying in Tokyo for a while, so I was wondering if you want to come over my house?"

-

-

**Shizuku P.O.V.**

**-**

**-**

Wow, I'm actually going to a person's house. And I'm invited! I started to have tears in my eyes.

"Whoa, I mean if you didn't want to go then-"

"No, I do want to go, it's just that this is the first time I'm invited to a persons house, and it's making me tear up." I smiled." See, I'm not sad I'm smiling."

We both started to laugh.

"Shizuku time to go!" I looked over the door way. It was Dad, Miyo, and my Mom.

I looked over Jun so I said to him " Jun, I'll be right back I need to ask my parents if I can come over your house." I ran at the speed of light to my dad.

"Whoa, your sure in a hurry-"

"Dad can I go to my friend's, Jun, house he said I can come over." I said super fast. He looked at me in a funny way for a second and then smiled.

"Sure, make sure you get his address and phone number first, before we leave." He ruffled my hair again putting it in all my hair different directions.

"K'!" I ran back to him and asked for his number and address. We said good-bye to each other and left. Then I remembered why we were in the hospital for.

"Hey Mom." I said while putting my seatbelt on.

"Yes, honey."

"are you really pregnant?"

"...."

It was silent in the car. Did I say something wrong? Is she not happy that she's not pregnant?

"...yes-"

"Really! That's awesome-"

"But." I stopped my cheering actions. What but. There are no buts in pregnant last time I checked."your not only having one sibling..."

"What do you mean?" I said curiously and a little worried.

"...Your having four siblings." It got quiet again, except from the car driving sound.

Four...

Four...

Four siblings. Wow, I didn't see that coming. I didn't even know you could have that many babies at the same time. I wonder how that will turn out...

-

-

**9 months later**

**-**

**-**

I was playing over Jun's house for the millionth time. He kept wanting me to come over. Not that I minded.

The first time I went to his house it was like a mansion, wait it is a mansion. Me and my Dad were surprised. First we thought maybe this is the wrong house. I looked over and I saw Jun. He explained why and how he lived hear. His Dad was a famous guitarist around the world. He said never to tell anyone because Jun said his dad said there might be a risk of kidnapping him.

Once I met Jun's Dad he was the awesome person I've ever met! I mean he could jump off the stairs and not get hurt. He said to me that Jun tried to do that and ended up with a broken leg and a broken wrist. I guess he said that because so I wouldn't do it.

And it worked

Over the past months, while my mom was pregnant, my Dad said I could go over to Jun's house, I mean mansion, after school. I was so happy that Dad said that. Too bad that Jun and I don't go to the same school, we could of walk home together.

But it always made me wonder why he sent me. Every time I was about to ask something interrupts it.

While Jun was playing the guitar again, Jun's Dad slammed the door open.

"Shizuku! Come in the car quick!"

"Why?"

"I'll explain in the car! Jun come too!" He said running out of the door. Jun and I ran behind Jun's dad and went into the huge garage filled with many expensive cars in them. Jun said his dad calls them there "other children".

"Dad which car are we taking!" Shouted Jun.

"Heh, Heh, the fast one." I look over Jun. He lost his color in his face and looked very terrified.

"Y-Y-Your crazy if you think I'm going in that death trap!" screamed Jun.

Jun's dad stopped running and got his keys to his car. It didn't look that terrifying it was a silver colored car with blue rims on the wheel. **(A/N: put pic up not good at explaining cars appearances -_-)**

I looked over jun and he was being carried by his dad. I heard him pleasing not to go in the "Death Trap". The His Dad threw him in like a piece of garbage. Wow, he's stronger than he looks.

"Come on Shizuku!" I ran into the car and put my seatbelt on and we were on our way, going really, super, doper fast.

While Mr. Chokichi was ignoring all of the red lights, cars and pedestrians Jun and I were screaming our butts off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and hands holding to the leather seats sinking into the seat the best I could.

"Come on guys its not that bad!" Jun's Dad said calmly. Not that bad! What has he been through!?!? Is he crazy or- Oh my gawd! I think he ran over something!

"AHHHHH! WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT THAT MAKING YOU GO SO FAST!?!!?" I think I was about to pass out from screaming so much.

"Your mom is having her babies." I stopped all the screaming and looked at him.

"Really."

"Of course, I wouldn't lie- oh look were here." I look outside the window of the car. Yep, same hospital my mom went to.

Once we were all out of the car my legs were wobbling or I'm shaking a lot. Same goes for Jun, I feel sorry for him. He had to go in the car more then me. Once we were in the hospital people looked at us weird. Then one of the nurses came up to us.

"Are you two kids alright, you look like you seen a ghost." Jun and I looked at each other. Man, did we look horrible. Then I started to laugh. I mean we look like we just got out of a scary movie and it scared us for life. Then Jun started to laugh with me. Another nurse came to us to talk with the other nurse. Then one of them left.

"Ms. Hada."

"Yep, that's me." I pointed to myself.

"You can see your mom now." My face lit up and I was smiling. I went by the nurse and followed her. Once I was to my mom's room she had a handful of babies in her hands.

"Mom, are you okay?" She just nodded her head. She looked like a mess. Her face flushed, her blond hair everywhere, and bags under her eyes. Wow, giving birth must be hard work.

"So what are there names?"

"These to on my left arm are Aiko and Haruko. And the once on my right arm are Izumi and Makoto." They were all sleeping in moms arms, well I think they're eyes aren't open.

"I can't wait till they are home." I said to my mom. She just smiled. I kept looking at my little siblings and smiling.

"Hi guys, I'm your big sister Shizuku. I'm going to be a good sister to you guys." Then they all, at the same time smiled. It made me happy. Then I felt a big hand on my shoulder. I looked over to find my dad.

"Honey time to go home."

"Aww, I wanted to look after my siblings more."

"Well, Mommy has to take care of them now."

"What about Jun and Mr. Chokichi?"

"They left home."

"Aww, Jun didn't even say good-bye." I said stubbornly.

"Come on little girly time to go." I waved bye to my mom and my new siblings. I wonder whats going to happen when there at home...

-

-

**2 weeks later**

-

-

"Whaaaaa!" I heard one of my siblings cry. I ran to Izumi and cradled him into my arms. Man, why does he cry all the time? Why can't he be like Haruko and be quiet. Or was it Aiko? I get them mixed up a lot.

_Ring! Ring!_

"I'll get it!" I ran after to the phone. "Hello Hada residents who you may be calling for?"

"_Shizuku, it's me."_

"Oh, sorry about that Jun, so what did you call for?"

"_I was wondering if you could come over?"_

"....I'm sorry Jun I can't come over.....again..." I said looking down. After mom got out of the hospital I couldn't go to Jun's house anymore. I had to help with my siblings all the time so I couldn't see him as much as I want to anymore.

"_It's okay I understand, look right after school tomorrow, look for me by the gate."_

"Wait, why?"

"_It's important..., well that's all I will say until tomorrow, chow-"_

_Beep, Beep_

"...bye Jun" I then hung up the phone. What was so important that he wanted to talk about? Did something happen to him?

I'll guess I'll have to wait till tomorrow.

-

-

**Next Day**

**-**

**-**

I waited by the gates after school, like Jun said. It was about ten minutes later I was dozing off because of the lack of sleep. Then a car came up to me. And there he was! Jun looking all nice in his uniform. But he looked a little sad.

"Hey Jun, Long time no see." I said to him. He smiled back to me. But the frown came back.

"Look Shizuku this won't be easy for me." He looked away to me. "and you." I got worried. What happened to Jun?"My dad is traveling again....and he's bringing him with me." It got very quiet, the breeze only making sound. "....so I'll be moving....away..." I started to get tears in my eyes so I looked down. "S-S-So, H-How Long..." Now I felt tears go down my face. He probably can see. "I don't know, it could be years..." I could tell he's holding it in. I then, without thinking, I hugged him.

I felt tears go down to my face. And more tears. But what I found out is that they weren't all tears, it was rain. I didn't care if it rained. I just wanted this moment to be forever.

I let go of my hug, whipped my tears, and told Jun something. "Don't forget about me." I tried to put a big smile on me, but it was just a small one you could barley notice.

"Oh, I almost forgot." He was rummaging for something in his pocket. "Ah, here it is!" It was a cell phone. It looked like it was custom made to. It was a purple cell phone, its screen turn horizontal, Okay I have to admit it, its so cool! And it had a cute little guitar charm on it. "You can call me on this, and don't worry I asked my dad to buy it." I giggled a little. The quietness came back. I didn't want Jun to leave. He was my only friend...

"Well, this is good-bye..." I saw him enter the car and the car slowly drove off...

Wait! I need to tell him something! I ran to the car but it wouldn't stop.

"JUN!!!" I screamed his window rolled down but the car didn't stop.

"Promise me! -pant- you'll -pant- come back!!" My heart felt like it was going to pop out my chest and my legs started to wobble.

"I promise!" That was the last thing he said to me. I fell to my knees on the concrete surface. It was raining, I was socking wet, my face was all flushed, I probably looked like a mess. But I didn't care. As long as Jun keeps his promise I felt happy. I slowly got up and went home. My parents are probably going to yell at me...

-

-

**6 Years later**

-

-

" Were moving..." I said to my mom. Lots of things happened to me over the years puberty, which means huge difference in -cough- chest area -cough-. I didn't ask for them. But people didn't notice, which is good for me, because I always wore a black baggy sweatshirt. It's not like I'm into fashion, it's just that we have money problems, so I had this sweatshirt for about a year and a half.

"Yes, honey were moving. I'm sorry I know how much memories you had in this town. But your Dad's work said to move to Konohagakure." Not only I changed but my mom changed too. Her beautiful long blond locks turned to a short shoulder length height. It wasn't ugly its just I liked it the way it was before. My mom, unexpectedly, turn sick too. She would stay in bed most of the time, So I have to take care of my siblings. We don't know what she has though. But mom said the hospital in Konoha is better and maybe they'll find a cure.

"But Dads hardly home..." I mumbled. Since mom got sick she had to quit her job. But before she got sick she had to quit because she had to take care of my younger siblings. So Dad got a full time job 5 in the morning till 12 at night. But I plan to get a job after moms better.

"I know you miss your dad home, but he's doing a good thing and taking care of the family, even though he's not here." My mom smiled. Mom, she has a good strong heart. That's what keeps her living. Then I felt a pull on my sweatshirt. It was Aiko. I smiled, I put her on my lap.

"Aiko, is something the matter?" She looked down blushing. Her Peached-colored hair in two pony tails.

She looked up at me "I-I'll m-m-miss home..." She said quietly. Her chocolate brown eyes were turning watery.

"Shh, it will be okay. There's no need to worry, your Big Sister will protect you!" Saying it like a super hero. Then she started to giggle.

"O-Okay, I'm going to s-s-start packing" Then she ran off. Heh, I like her personality, it's down right adorable.

"Ow! Stop pulling my hair!"

"I won't stop until you'll stop!"

Here we go again. I got up and went to the other room. And of course Haruko and Izumi are fighting again. Makoto was standing observing the fight.

"What happened this time Makoto." I said standing right by him.

His bored orange eyes looked at me. "Last cookie." Now Makoto wasn't a person to talk a lot. His messy brown hair says it all.

"Guys"

They immediately stopped. Now I'm not the type of person to be mean. But if I have to I'll bring my bad side of me out. And It's not a pretty sight to look at when I'm on my mean side. They looked at me frighten. Good they should be.

"You know what I said about fighting." I said in a pissed voice. Of course, I was faking.

"U-Um no, fighting in the house." Izumi said in a squeaky voice.

"and..."

"If there is a problem, talk it out or go to you." Haruko said quietly looking down.

"Good now whats the problem?" I looked over Haruko.

"We both wanted the last cookie..." Her almond colored eyes looked away. Part of her magenta colored hair in her face. I looked over Izumi he was looking the opposite direction as Haruko. Some of Izumi's blond hair was blocking his golden colored eyes.

Sigh sometimes a problem for a little kid is hard but to a teen it's simple to solve. I got the cookie and cut it in half and I was about to give the cookie to them but forgot something important.

"Now say sorry to each other."

"Sorry Izumi..."

"Sorry Haruko..."

"Okay, here you go." I gave the cookie to them. There face lit up.

"Thanks Shizuku!" They both said at the same time and then ran off.

Kids, they forget stuff fast.

After all that happened we all started to pack up. We got most of the packing done and will finish tomorrow. Once I got into my p.j.s I looked at my cell phone.

"Sigh, no messages." Ever since I got the cell phone I was afraid to call Jun. I don't know why. It's a feeling at the pit of my stomach that won't let me do it.

Why won't he call...

-

-

**2 Weeks Later**

**-**

**-**

"Hey aren't you excited for school tomorrow?" Miyo said excitedly. She has grown a lot too. Instead of getting more lazy over the years she has gotten more hyper.

"...I guess so..." I wasn't really paying attention to Miyo my thoughts were on something or someone else. We were both outside in the back yard. Aiko, Haruko, Izumi, and Makoto were all sleeping in there room. We barley get our sisterly time anymore.

"I wonder if there any cute guys at school." Miyo said day dreamily.

I anime sweatdropped. She can be weird sometimes.

" 'K Miyo I'm going to bed, good night!" I said walking back inside.

Once I was inside I went to my room to get clothes and a towel to take a nice shower. Once I was done. I hit the sack and dreamed about how school be like...

-

-

-**-----------------Chapter End-----------------**

**-**

**-**

**mikohoshina: Man friggen longest chapter I ever written! I will put links on my profile for the car and cell phone**

**Plz R&R**

**P.S. Tell me if you like the way Fan Fiction is set up**


	2. Ch1: Things Aren't As I Hoped For

**Mikohoshina: I'll guess I'll update now. Thanks for the people who reviewed and favorited the story ****INSANExKONEKO, S.F.W. , and ** **Kathie-Rin , I really appreciate it, a lot!**

**Random Person: Tch, They just pitty you!**

**Mikohoshina: Come On! Can I have one good moment!?!??!**

**Random Person: No**

**Mikohoshina: Whatever! Well, here's the next chapter of Different Changes!**

**Characters-**

**Naruto and friends- Sophomores (15 except Shizuku) **

**Neji, Tenten, Lee- Juniors (17)**

**Akatsuki- Seniors (18)**

**-**

**-**

**------------------------------Chapter 1--------------------------------**

**-**

**-**

**Shizuku's P.O.V.**

**-**

**-**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! B-_

"Uhhhhg." I groaned. Looking outside it was still dark. I sat up and glanced at my clock.

5:30 A.M.

Once I got my lazy butt out of bed I went to take a shower. And your wondering what kind of crazy person wakes up at 5:30 in the morning.

Well, first off I would be considered a crazy person now.

Second, my sister, Miyo, takes a very long time in the bathroom.

And third, I have to wake up my other siblings, help them get dressed, and make breakfast for them.

Once I was done in the shower I put my hair in a ponytail, a tee shirt on that said "I'm not deaf, I'm just ignoring you", my usual black jacket, some dark blue jeans, and my favorite black converses. Once I was out of my room changing Miyo came out.

"Morin'" I yawned. She just continued to walk to the bathroom. Yeah, she's not a morning person. Sometimes I avoid her some mornings, she's like a dragon and eat you'll head off in one bit. I for one, want my head.

I went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Once I got all the ingredients out I found a not on the counter.

_Shizuku,_

_When you'll read this, I'll probably be at work by then._

"Like always..." I sighed I continued to read the note.

_At work they're having a 'bring your child to dinner day'. I know it's last minute but I just realized it's tonight, so I'm bringing you._

"Sigh, Dad....always forgetful...."

_It's a formal dinner so dress nice. If you don't have anything nice, ask your mother she has many nice dresses._

"..." I paused for a second to think if I have anything nice.....ye-no it shrunk. Guess I'll ask mom.

_I'll pick you up at 6._

_Love,_

_Your Dad_

_P.S._

_Have a good first day of school! S2_

I smiled. At least he knew it was my first day. Once I got my cup of coffee I made pancakes and bacon. I then heard footsteps come down the stairs. Most likely Mom or Miyo.

"Morin' Shizu!" Miyo said bright and happily. She calls me Shizu when it's just us around.

"Mmm! You made pancakes and bacon, my favorite!" Miyo then started to get her food and a glass of orange juice.

"I'm going to wake up the others, and don't eat all of it!" I yelled half of her plate was most of the food I made.

"Heh, Heh sorry, I get carried away sometimes." She said rubbing the back of her head and putting some of the food back. Once I was upstairs and went into Aiko, Haruko, Izumi, and Makoto were still sound asleep. They look so peaceful when they sleep...

Too bad I have to ruin it.

"WAKE UP, SLEEPY BUTTS!" I yelled as I turned on the lights. All I herd was moans and grunts.

"Ten more minutes..." Izumi mumbled while waving his arm in the air.

"I once agree with you..." Makoto grumbled. Haruko and Aiko didn't say anything. They were 'pretending' to be asleep.

"If you don't get up..." they were still in bed." I'm getting a bucket of ice water and throwing it at you." Eyeballs shot open. They immediately jumped out of bed and got ready for school.

Heh, heh gullible little creatures, ur, I mean, kids.

"You know there's a better way to get them out of bed instead of threatening them." I looked behind me. I t was mom leaning on the doorway.

"Yeah, but there fun to- oh before I forget!" Mom looked at me weirdly. "Do you have any formal dresses?"

"Hmm, come with me." I walked by my mom to her room. The room was not too big nor too small just enough for a regular master bedroom. Once I went into the closet with her I was shocked. The closet was huuuuge! I could sleep in here if I wanted to!

"Dang mom!" She chuckled when she was finding a nice dress for the dinner. When she was looking for a dress for me I looked around the closet. Very vibrant clothes everywhere reds, blue, greens, purples. I wonder why mom doesn't wear all these nice clothes, like before when she was pregnant with Aiko, Izumi, Haruko, and Makoto.

"Ah! Found one!" I turned to see a very nice-looking black dress with a little shiny pendent on the right where the waist was. **(A/N: I'll put pic in profile)**

"Wow, mom this dress is very nice!" She just smiled

"Well, if your looking for anything else, just call me."

"'k" Once I was out of the room I went into the kitchen with my four younger siblings eating and Miyo talking to them.

"...and that's why you say please and thank you- oh hey Sis!" She said excitedly. I waved back and look at the clock.

"Shoot! Guys, time to go!" I got my backpack and waited for them outside. Once we were all out we started walking to school. Once we were half way there Miyo asked a question.

"Hey, Sis is all of our schools far away from each other, because it seems were all going one way?"

"Surprisingly, no all the schools are connected elementary, middle/junior, high school." She nodded. "They all have separate districts like high school on the left, elementary school on the right and middle/junior school is on the right."

"Ah, very interesting..." She thought.

"Hey Shizuku, is that our school!" Izumi pointed ahead.

"Whoa."

"Dang"

"Wow."

"Awesome!"

"Cool!"

"..."

We all looked at the school in amazement. It was frigging huge! When we walked to the school a little closer we saw a couple people by the gate.

"Hey, I thought you said we would be late!" Izumi shouted.

"I knew this school would be big, so I had to rush you guys so we would get to our classes on time." I explained. They ohhhed. There was a school map in front of the gate so we had no problem where the office would be. After all the walking from the front of the school to the middle of the school we were finally there. We all went into the office to find a lady with short black hair doing some paper work. Then she looked up.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I was so into my work I didn't notice you guys come in!" she apologized.

"Yeah we were thinking that we were in the wrong place." I joked.

"Well, I'm Shizune, I'm the secretary of the principle, Tsunade, I take it your the Hada the family?" She asked

"Yep, we all need our schedule."

"Well, I'll get them, be back in a sec!" She stood up and went into a different room in the office. In the mean time, I was looking around the office. Quiet spacious actually. A few plants scattered in the room. A bulletin of random paper and a few pictures on it. A microphone behind the desk for the announcements. It was pretty nice.

"Okay, Hadas, here are your papers!" She asked our names first then gave us the paper with out schedule on it. We said thanks and walked out of the office.

"Okay guys lets go to your classes." I said to them. But before I went had to ask Miyo something.

"Hey Miyo."

She looked at me.

"Do you want to go to your class right now, because you don't have to come with us, I just need to make sure these guys go in the right place." She's old enough to find her own classroom. I bet she wants to look for hot guys.

"um, I'm okay I'll go with you guys, this way I can get familiar with the school too." She said. I looked at her a little shocked. She's a smart one sometimes.

"Good point.." I said. As we were walking to Aiko, Izumi, Haruko, and Makoto class we were studying our surroundings. Halls and halls everywhere. By halls were benches and tables, just to hang around. Not to mention there were many plants too. Blooming flowers in some areas and tall strong trees in other areas. I wanted to explore more but we were at Aiko, Izumi, Haruko, and Makoto classroom.

"So, did you guys remember the way."

"..."

"Heh, don't worry I'll get you if you get lost, have a good first day guys!" I waved to them bye. They did the same too. As Miyo and I were walking back we were talking to each other about random stuff.

"So that's why idioms are created." I concluded

"Seriously? I thought-" Then Miyo bumped into something...scratch that it was a person.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you it was my fault! I was-"

"It's okay." I looked over to the person. She was about Miyo's age. She had ivory colored eyes, long blown hair, some in her face, and a nice complexion.

"I'm Hanabi Hyuga, by the way I haven't seen you around here? Are you new?" I shoved my oblivious sister.

"Oh, sorry Yeah I'm new, I'm Miyo Hada and right next to me is my older sister Shizuku Hada." She said.

"Nice to meet you Hanabi." I said shaking her hand.

"You too, from the look of it you two look like your going to class."

"Yep, and Miyo would love to go with you." I said pushing her to Hanabi. " Isn't that right?" She looked at me confused for a second.

"Oh! Yeah I need to go to my class, bye Shizuku!" She said walking off. How I love budding in to peoples lives. Now I need to find my class. Once I was near the high school section of the school a lot more people came at school. I stood on the side of the hallway to take a quick look at my schedule.

**Shizuku Hada**

**Age: 16**

**year: Sophomore**

**Locker: #97 code 3536**

**Classes:**

**Period 1**

**Kakashi: Language Arts**

**Period 2**

**Yamato: History**

**Period 3**

**Kurenai: Math**

**Lunch**

**Period 4**

**Asuma: Health**

**Period 5 **

**Iruka: Art**

**Period 6**

**Free period**

Nice, all the subjects I'm moderately good at. Now to find Kakashi's classr-

"Look Out!" Someone shouted. I turned around to find a blond hair guy shouting at a guy with a swirly orange mask on.

"YOUR GOING TO REGRET THAT TOBI!?!?!"

"TOBI'S SORRY! TOBI'S SORRY!!!!" In the nick of time, I took one step away from them. Well, you don't see that every day, now do you? Now to back I was doing, going to Kakashi's classroom. Once I was in the middle of the hall there were three ways to go.

Crap.

Man, I must look like an idiot right now. Standing in the middle of the hall. Where everyone is like 'who would stand in the middle of the hallway weirdo.'.

"Hey, you there in the purple hair." I obviously looked because I don't see anyone else with purple hair around, plus it's rare to find people with purple hair. It was a blond spiky hair dude with ocean blue eyes coming after me.

"You look lost."

"You have no idea..."

"Ha, Ha your funny! My name is Naruto Uzumaki what's yours?" He puts an arm around me. I looked at him he seems nice and outgoing too. He also looks like a person to rely on.

"Ur, Shizuku Hada..." I said shyly looking down. I didn't really want to mess this up. Like the last couple times I would say something wrong and snap all people around me are gone. "Um, Naruto?" He looks at me. "Could you help me find my classes?" He grins "Sure just leave it to me, I know this place like it was my own home!"

"Hey Dobe! Who's the chick?" A cool voice said besides us. He walked by us, he had black hair, some of it spiked up on the back and black eyes. I'm not going to lie. He was kind of hot.

"Stop calling me Dobe, Teme! And her name is Shizuku Hada for your information!" He yelled at him. I felt a little uneasy so I sank into my jacket a little.

"Shizuku eh." He looked at my paper with my schedule on it.

"Wait, your 16?"

"Yep, is that something wrong?" I said

"Eh!?! Your 16 Shizu!" Naruto shouted in my ear. Guess that's my nickname now. "yeah, is that a problem?" I asked.

"No, No! I didn't mean it in a bad way-"

"All sophomores here are 15, that's why." The black hair dude said. "Oh, by the way I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"Nice to meet you Sasuke." I said shaking his hand. He smirks. I blushed lightly and turned my head away. He then pulls my out of Naruto's grasp and to his grasp.

"Naruto, I'll take Shizuku to class." He said to him.

"No way! I know what you do with girls!" Naruto argued and pulled me to himself. Wait. What dose he do with girls?

"What makes you think I'll do anything to her?" He pulled me back.

"Because you have that look in your eye." Everyone in the hallway was looking at us. Great just what I wanted attention. Some people were starting to crowd us. I blush was creeping up my face.

"You can't prove that."

"Uh, Guys?"

"can too!"

"Your class is way farther from Shizuku's it's only fair if I take her." Sasuke tightened his grip on me.

"You-"

_Ring!_

The bell! I'm going to be late! On my first day here too! Crap! Well at least the crowd was disappearing.

"You better go Naruto, you wouldn't want to be late...again." He smirks. Naruto just grunts.

"...fine take Shizuku to class...bye Shizuku." No. I wanted Naruto to take me to class. Sasuke gives me the vibes. We were about to walk away until Naruto said something to me. "Shizuku...if Sasuke dose anything to you call me." He then ran off to his class. I smiled for a second. Is he...considered a friend now?

Then Sasuke started to pull me to class or somewhere else that I probably don't want to go.

He kept pulling me over a far away area where it was only a area with plants. Pretty cool actually, it's nice and quiet, and doesn't seem lots of people go here.

I had a feeling I wasn't even near Kakashi's classroom. At all.

When Sasuke finally stopped pulling me I finally decided to say something to him.

"Look Sasuke, I'm not interested in what your about to do to me, so if you would-" I would have finished what I was about to say but I was slammed into the tree. And I felt body heat around me that wasn't mine.

"You interest me.." He said huskily in my ear. His hair brushed against my cheek. I pushed him away.

"B-But we've just met, who knows, I could be a total bitch to you." I said. He just smirked at me and went even closer to me then before are bodies were even touching.

Okay, that's it I need space.

I didn't really care what would happen next as long he stayed _away_ from me. So I hit him where the sun doesn't shine. He immediately went on the ground grunting.

Instant KO!

I ran as far as I could away from him. As soon I was in a hallway I stopped to catch my breath. Well, for one stay away from Sasuke for a _very_ long time. After a while, I found out that I ran in a huge circle and I was in the same spot as before.

Crap!

My thoughts were stopped by two people arguing about something. There was the blond guy from before that wanted to kill the Tobi guy and a guy with crimson red hair who looked annoyed.

Okay I need to focus here! I need to go to class, I got to stop distracting myself. I was leaning against the locker while thinking...

Okay, this is not working I'll just go the office. I was about to walk away until I heard a voice calling me.

"Hey purple hair chick un!" I turned around. And yet again with the purple hair.

"What are you doing in the hallway class just started?" He asked. I guess I'll ask the. I sighed.

"I'm Shizuku Hada, I'm new here and I'm lost." Just to go straight to the point. I didn't want to be more late then I am now.

"Well, let me see your schedule." I gave it to him. He looked at my schedule and then looked at me.

"You have art un?"

"Yep, says it on my schedule one of my favorite subjects." I said proudly. Art is something I'll never give up.

"Nice, Art is a bang, by the way I'm Deidara and this guy right hear is Sasori." I glanced at him. He didn't look like he wanted to be hear now.

"Um, anyway can you show me where Kakashi's class is."

"Sure down the hall to your right."

...twitch...

seriously!?!?!? It was down the hall all along!?!!?!? I feel like bull crap!

"Thanks Deidara, I don't know what I do without you." I sighed in relief.

"No problem un! Just call us when you-

"SHIZUKU!" A very angry voice said. Damn, I thought he would still be down on his knees.

"...bye.." I then ran by the door of Kakashi's classroom. I straighten my jacket and other stuff and knocked on the door.

"It's open!" A deep voice on the other side said. I opened the door to be greeted by a masked man with silver hair that goes to the side.

"Hello young lady" He said as he was closing his book. " May I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm a new student here..." How many times did I say that today?

"...oh yeah, Tsunade said something about a new student...but I didn't think you would show up today."

"Yeah, about that I got...lost..." Yeah, my teacher wants to hear that I was getting molested by a emo-looking dude. He would love to hear that. Hm, speaking of which where is he. Gasp! Maybe he died!

SLAM!

Oh, spoke too soon.

"Hello Sasuke..." He just grunts and went to his seat. Looks like this teacher doesn't care if your late or not.

"Okay class listen up!" He ordered. Everyone became quiet immediately. What kind of teacher is this? "This is Shizuku Hada she's new hear don't beat her up or anything okay any questions?" A couple people raised there hands. " Yes you."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes five younger siblings."

"How old are they?" The same person asked.

"Four of them are all 6-"

"Whoa! Seriously!" Everyone's eyes looked surprised at me.

"Yep." I said plainly. I get used to these questions a lot so it gets annoying.

"When were they born?"

"How are they around the house?"

"Are they cute?"

"Okay, okay guys give her some space. She'll answer all your questions later right now we need to go back to our lesson." All of them looked disappointed. Thanks Kakashi I didn't think the questions would stop.

"Shizuku how about you'll sit by...Sasu-" I almost turned white from the answer he was about to say. "No, Hinata, Hinata please raise your hand." I looked over a pretty girl with dark midnight blue hair and ivory eyes with a baggy white and light purple sweatshirt. I walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Okay class since were done with the lesson today, the rest of the time study hall." Everyone got stuff to do and some people talked to each other some were... sleeping. I got my drawing pad out and started to sketch random things that happened to me today. But then I stopped drawing for a second and looked where Hinata was. She didn't look like she was buys so I tapped her on the shoulder. She looked at me.

"Well, I know you know my name but what's your name?" I asked.

"M-m-my n-name i-i-s Hinata Hyuga S-Shizuku." She stuttered. She had a soft voice too. Reminds me of my little sister Aiko. But those eyes of hers look like that girl's eyes from earlier.

"Hey do you have any siblings?"

"Y-Y-Yes, I-I have a younger s-sibling her name is Hanabi."

"Yeah, I met her today, my sister, Miyo, bumped into her today. They looked like they would be good friends so I did what a sister would have to do." I said to her.

"I-Interesting." Hinata said.

I continued to draw random stuff in my note book until the bell rang for our next class. I hurried out of class to avoid the emo guy that wants to harass me. Luckily, Naruto saw me and I asked him for my next class.

"So did anything happen between you and Sasuke?" He asked while he was showing me my next class.

"...I did...something bad." I said looking away blushing.

"Like what?"

"-cough- kickhimintheballs. -cough-" I said really fast and quietly. Then he starts cracking up like no one was around.

"S-Seriously! Man, I wish I was there to see it!" He said while he laughs. "I'm telling everyone this!" He said as he ran off to his own class. Great more attention.

**Lunch**

By lunch time everyone knew that I kick Sasuke where guys don't like being kick. Some people were laughing about it. Some were threatening me to stay the heck away from him ( also known his fanclub). And some didn't care (thank you god! Some people don't care about anything!). I wasn't hungry so I didn't go in the cafeteria. I went exploring more around the campus. I knew I wouldn't get lost when I get to my next class because Naruto showed me where they were. As I was walking I heard a familiar scream come this way.

"AHHH, TOBI SORRY!" I didn't think this 'Tobi' guy wasn't going to run into me so I kept roaming around.

I was wrong.

He slammed into me on my back. So I was facing the floor him on my back.

"Oww..." I moaned in pain. Now this will sound weird to you but it's true. When I landed it wasn't my face... it was my boobs. They hurt really bad and I think I'll need a ice pack on it.

" Oh Tobi is very sorry- hey..." We were both standing by now while he was thinking of something. "Oh your the girl who kick Sasuke in the balls!" Of coarse, why am I not surprised.

"Yep, that's me." I said as I was holding my arms to my chest.

"TOBI!"

"AH!" He ran behind me. I looked who was shouting at Tobi.

"Hey, Deidara." I said his anger vanished away and it was replaced with.. I don't know can't explain his facial expression.

"Hey, Shizuku nice job on what you did to the Uchiha." He said patting my on my back.

"Thanks?" I said unsurely.

"Hey, my friends want to meet the person who kick Sasuke, do you want to meet them?" He asked. Well, it can't be that bad then it already is.

"Okay." I said shrugging my shoulders.

Oh how wrong was I.

-

-

**--------------------------------Chapter End--------------------------------**

**-**

**-**

**Mikohoshina: Things weren't as planned as I thought in this chapter. But tell me what you think! ^^**

**Plz R&R**


	3. Ch2: Not a Good Day at All

**Mikohoshina: Hey people, I know it's been a while but I'm hoping to update faster once I stop being lazy. I'm just going to get over with this so I can get to the story I don't own Naruto in any way!**

**P.S. The song in the first chapter (the one Jun sang to Shizuku) It was The Saltwater Room by Owl City**

**P.S.S There will be bad language in here just to warn you!**

**-Chapter Two-**

**Shizuku's P.O.V**

While I was walking with Deidara and Tobi to where there group was, I honestly, was getting a little scared. My heart pounding, little sweat down my face, and my face heating up. My boobs still hurt from falling not to long ago, so I have to put my arms around my chest. This would not be a good first impression.

"Tobi's really sorry I ran into you pretty girl, are you alright?" I cringed a little.

"Yep, a hundred percent, heh, heh..." I said looking away. I noticed that when we were walking, where we were meeting the rest of the group, it was quite far from the classrooms it could be across the whole school maybe. My eyes followed to the only group I could see from where we are.

Hmm, wonder who's group that is?

Once we were at the group I was welcomed with a nice greeting

"Who's the Bitch Deidara?" a silver hair guy said. Maybe I should get out of here...

Then an arm was swung around my shoulder, preventing my escape.

"This person is Shizuku Hada, she's the person who kicked Itachi's little brother in the balls." Whoa, whoa! He has a brother! Gawd! I need to know more stuff here! Everyone started to look at me. I started to think, did I have something on my face?

"Why?" A woman with blue haired said.

"Um, ...he was annoying me and wouldn't let me out of his grasp so I kicked him..." I said looking away. It got quiet, then a uproar of laughter came from a few people.

"Holy Shit seriously! Man this Bitch has guts!" A silvered haired man laughed.

"Yeah, I'm beginning to like this chick!" A...Blued skin guy laughed too. Is it me or is this group getting...I don't know...unique?

"Wow first girl to actually not like Sasuke, I think I like her." I looked who said that. It was Sasori again. I blushed a bit at that comment. I didn't think these people would like me. I smiled a bit. This could be a good start for me, even to forget-

"Pein!" As I snapped out of my thoughts I looked behind me There was a dude with orange spiky hair and had lots of piercings on his face.

And I have to admit something...

they're all freaking hot!

But being the mature teenager I am I stay my cool and looked calm. He walked by me and stared at me. I stared back.

"Who are you?" He said boredly. His face was close to mine, not if you bump into me and accidentally kiss kind, but close enough to feel his body heat kind. "Shizuku Hada, nice to meet you." I said coolly. He just smirked at me. Gawd that was smexy.

He even got closer and went by my ear "And what might you be doing here?" He asked huskily. If I wasn't blushing right now, I am now. I stepped back to have my distance away from him. If I stood there any longer I would have fainted or embarrass myself somehow. "Deidara brought me here to introduce me to his friends." I said as my face gotten less red.

"Interesting...introduce yourselves and we'll start the meeting." He said like a professional. Is he even in high school? He looks too mature, even for me.

"Hidan, Bitch." The silver haired dude said.

"Kisame." The blue dude said.

"Deidara but you already know that." Obviously Deidara said.

"Sasori." Sasori said boredly.

"Konan, nice to meet you." She said.

"TOBI!" Um, said Tobi. You know for a group like this I wonder how he got in here.

"Ur, nice to meet you all, I guess." I said as I was scratching the back of my head casually.

"There are more members but some are out today for reasons you should not know." Pein said. Then he just started to stare at me again. Then it hit me.

"Oh, um, if you guys have a meeting I'll guess I'll go now, see you later." I said as I was walking off to another direction, which is somewhere that I probably don't even know. As I was walking off I swore I heard my name in the conversation meeting thing. Whatever it is I hope I didn't offend them in any way.

**Pein's P.O.V. (A/N: I usually do only Shizuku's P.O.V. But this has to tie into the story to get it)**

As I was watching the girl leave I started to think of her. Even though we've met only for five minutes somehow she's different from all the other girls at school. Most girls hear would run away from us or flirt with us. She- Shizuku she didn't do anything. She stayed as calm as possible since I was really close to her. Which I don't mind. She said it so coolly that as if she was talking to her best friend. Hmm...

"Pein." Deidara said. "the meeting." Oh yeah, forgot about it. Shit, now all I could think was Shizuku. "As you all know, Itachi and Kakuzu are getting ready tonight to crash the party tonight for the dinner with your child thing." I said sternly "And I want all of you to keep an I on Shizuku Hada." Wait a minute, where did that come from.

"Why?" Said Sasori. "Are you considering her to join us?" He asked

"Somewhat like that." I wasn't completely sure about it. But if it's up to my standards she's in. "Is there something wrong with her joining, Sasori?" I asked him. He just smirks "No, I think she'll be a fine addition to our group." Weird, Sasori is usually bored and doesn't talk at the meeting. I guess little Sasori has a crush. I guess he is affected by her too.

What makes her so special? After thinking of Shizuku I went on with the meeting.

**Shizuku's P.O.V. Period 4 Health with Asuma**

God who knows why, but I don't like health class. It always brings up perverted thoughts and I can't think straight. Even though he's saying it straight to our faces. I wish I could just skip this part. I already know what everything means. I don't need a teacher to tell me that midol is only for girls. I didn't need to know the talk because stupid perverted boys tell me everything in detail that I don't even want to know. Or I overhear jokes that I don't even want to hear, and they practically scream it in my ear!

Gosh, I need some water.

Speaking of boys what's up with the group Deidara showed me to? I mean there not bad. I think, I don't know a thing about them. Are they some sort of Yakuza coming after me? But a group like that can't be that hot. God, why do they have to be so, so smexy!

…

…

God I'm so bored I'm not even thinking right now. That has to be off the boredness level.

_Ring!_

Oh, thank you bell I was going to kill myself if something interesting didn't happen. Thank you! God does love me. Or it was pitty...

Anyway to art! I am now walking out of the room as calmly as I can because I didn't want to look like a weirdo skipping out of the classroom and say 'Yes I''m out of this dungon-like classroom!' Once I was out of there and making sure Sasuke wasn't going to jump me in the hall way, I went to art. Halfway there I saw Deidara and Sasori walking the same way as me coming from another hallway. They were babbling or arguing about something so I didn't bother to interrupt them. I just continue to walk ahead of them, until I heard something that would leave a mark in my memory for the rest of the day.

"But Shizuku is like art: beautiful and intelligent." I didn't even bother to hear the rest of the conversation. I'm embarrassed enough as is. I'm not used to compliments yet. Too soon! Too soon! So I walked faster to the class trying to get the blush off of my face. Once I was there I could tell most of the people were there so I just took an empty seat in the row second to the back. When the bell rang Deidara and Sasori came just in time...and still arguing. Once they took there seat they got quiet.

"Okay class we will start a new project." Iruka said. "It will be a self portrait, use what ever charcoal, pencil, pen, crayon, paint whatever. Just do a good job. And the assignment is due at the end of the week."

"But, it's only Wednesday!" A random student exclaimed.

"Exactly, now get to work or F" Everyone was getting there supplies, while I was just doing a rough draft on a piece of paper with pencil.

"Whatcha doin' Shizu?" Deidara said behind me, which was my ear. I jumped up out of my chair. "Didn't mean to scare you." He said to me, still very close to me.

"Yeah, not used to...close contact _with boys_" I mumbled the last part. Since I was a loner most of my middle school life, I had more space to myself. He looked at me weirdly and then turned back to the piece of paper I was drawing on. He was about to grab it, but I grabbed it before him.

"You can't see it." I said. I didn't like people to look at my art work. I always think they would criticize it without me for it. Out of no where, a hand grabbed it out of my hands. I looked quickly at who stole it, Sasori. I tried getting it out of his hands but he would side step and not give it back.

"This is very gorgeous." He said plainly. I stopped for a second on my attempted on getting my drawing back. "Do you know why." He said as he went close to my face. "U-Um no." I stuttered. He got closer and went by my ear "because your on here." Then he bit it. I was as red as a firetruck, I couldn't tell but I knew it. I stepped back as far as I wanted to go, sat in my seat, and started drawing again, to get those thoughts out of my head of those amazingly handsome men.

As I was finishing up my rough draft the bell rang and free period was next. Once I cleaned up my mess I went to find my friend Naruto. And out of all of this huge school I found him around the corner by the soda machine hanging out with some other people. I quickly went behind the near by wall thinking on what would happen if I went over there. With other people.

"_What if I'm intruding his group and I'm not welcomed over there? Will he be mean to me over there. Is there a possibility that he's using me? Gah! I'm so nervous around people! Why can't I just walk up to them and-" _My thoughts were immediately cut off by a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to find it was just my spiky-blond haired friend.

"Hey Shizuku! I've been looking all over for you! I want to meet all my other friends!" He said energetically.

"Uh, I don't think the Sasuke dude wouldn't like me over there." I said nervously. Hey I'm just saying that because he might be there. Just to be cautious.

"Oh don't worry about Sasuke he left early for something."

"_Oh thank god! _Oh, okay I'll meet your other friends." I said normally. As we were walking toward the group I got more nervous each step.

" _Oh god what if there like Sasuke and I hurt them and they'll hate me forever." _I thought to myself. Once we got there all of the people there seemed to be okay by the looks of it.

" Hey guys I want you all to meet Shizuku, she's cool and not a fangirl of Sasuke!" He said. They all immediately looked at me. I looked down I don't like when people stare at me.

"Tch, how do you know?" A guy with red triangles on his cheeks.

" Because she kicked Sasuke in the balls!" Naruto argued. Okay now there _really_ staring at me. Burning holes in me.

He looked at me, "No way, that's awesome! I'm Kiba by the way!" He said while offering a hand. I took the hand and shook it. "Well, you know my name anyway." I said casually, scratching the back of my head. He just laughs, "She's funny too, I like her already!"

"Yeah, that's what I like about her." Naruto said leaning on my shoulder. "Oh the rest of my friends are," He pointed out. " Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Shino, Hinata, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Neji, Tenten, and Lee." Naruto said in one breath. I wish I could do that in one breath, but I'm bad at remembering names too...

**After School **

I was waiting at the front of the entrance for Miyo and my other little siblings. While I was waiting Naruto and the others were just talking to each other until they got picked up, one by one leaving.

"Hey Shizuku!" I turned around to find Deidara walking by. But as he was walking over here, Naruto's group of friends were getting quiet.

"Hey." I said back quietly to myself with a little wave.

He smiled at me, "Do you want to come with us and just hang out?"

"I would love to Deidara but-" Then a random glomp came out of no where and tackled me to the ground. Only one person I know would do that.

"SIS! HOW WAS YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" Miyo yelled at me very excitedly.

"I'll tell you when you get-"

"DOG PLIE!" Two out of four quadruplicates yell. Good thing it was only two.

"Hah! I win!" Izumi rubbed in Haruko face.

"Shut up Izumi!" Haruko yelled. Haruko did not like losing. What ever it was she always wanted to win in it.

"Guys!" Miyo, Izumi, Haruko looked at me. "Yes." They said in unison. "Get off me. I'm gonna die if you guys don't get off now." I said in a tone that they know all to well. They all got off me. Once I stood up all of my friends looked at me.

"Yeah, this is my family." I looked at them with a introduce-yourselves-look.

"Miyo Hada, 12 years old, at your service!" Miyo said loudly.

"Izumi Hada, 6 years old, I hate school." Izumi said stubbornly.

"Haruko Hada, 6 years old, I love winning!" Haruko said proudly

"U-Um Aiko H-Hada, 6-6 years old..." Aiko looking down blushing.

"...Makoto Hada, 6 years old...that's all." Makoto said bordly.

Yep that's my family for ya..

Yet, my group of friends are still looking at me. Staring at me. Quietness between the group.

"...Wow four 6 year olds, yeah." I heard Deidara said to break the silence.

"Yep, and I would love to stay but my siblings have to get home, bye!" I said. As I was walking away I heard conversation start again. I would have to guess it's about my family.

Sigh. It's always like this.

**Normal P.O.V.**

As Shizuku and her siblings were walking home all of her friends had a new sudden interest in the purple haired girl. All of them wanted to know more about her.

But one person that was not in the group of friends. It was Deidara. It was not because of there age difference or the fact that he was more good-looking then them.

It was because he was in a group that was feared by the school population and even the town.

The Akatsuki. Made of nine men and one woman. They corupt crime, beat other gangs, and for rare times beat up innocent teenagers for lunch money. It wasn't because they were poor or ghetto.

They were freaking rich. They could practically get away with anything, with the money they had no one would be surprised. Not all of them wanted to be in the Akatsuki but once your in, can't get out. Ever.

But since Deidara was with a different group eyes were glaring at him.

"What un?" he said in an uncaring voice.

"We all know what your up to." Naruto growled angerly.

"Which is..." Deidara didn't know what the spiky blond-haired dude was talking about. But what ever the sophomore said maybe he'll get the idea.

"Don't act stupid! You want Shizuku for the Akatsuki! You can't have her!" Naruto said in a really pissed off tone.

"...I wasn't thinking of that but thanks for the idea." Deidara smirked.

"That's it! Get over here Bastard!" Naruto was going to hurt him really bad. But since all his friends were there, his friends held him back.

"Naruto calm down!" Shikamaru yelled while holding him back.

"Your going to start a scene!" Choji yelled too. Then a very nice looking car came in front of them. The window rolled down to find Sasori with a annoyed look on his face.

"Hurry up Deidara were going to be late." Sasori said.

"Whatever, lets go." Truth be told, Deidara wanted to beat them up really bad. He could of. But now that Shizuku is there friends he wouldn't. Once they drove off they had to get ready for a mission: ruin the 'bring your child to dinner night' party.

**Shizuku's P.O.V. (five minutes she gets picked up for the party)**

"Wow, Sis you look heck a pretty! You could pass off as a model!" my sister said to me. I was in my room getting touch ups done. My long purple hair was down part of my bangs were clipped with a bobby pin and my, or should I say my mom's dress, was on. I didn't really do anything else.

Once I was in the living room my four other siblings were watching TV. I decided to watch with them because I wanted to feel like a kid again and watch cartoons.

_Where is the purple dog? _The person on the TV questioned.

"Are you stupid! It's behind you butt head!" Izumi yelled angrly.

"Izumi." He turned around. "Don't call-" I was interrupted by kind compliments that were to me.

"Wow, Shizu you look pretty!"

"I love the dress! I bet it was moms!"

"Your very pretty Shizuku..."

"W-was that M-moms dress?"

_Beep! Beep!_

"Aww..." All my siblings said in unison. They were very good at doing that. I saw there sad faces on them with a puppy dog face.

"Don't worry guys, I'll be back. Nothing is going to happen to me. I'm just going to a dinner with old people Dad works with." They all giggled. Then I gave them hugs before I left. Once I left out of the door, into the car, and drove off I saw my siblings wave to me bye. Geez, guys it's not like I'm going to die.

"Hey Honey, how was your first day of school?" My dad asked me. I looked at him. After six years he still looks the same. Lucky.

"It was...different." I said. That's all I could say about it. It was a new experience I had never felt before. It was awesome.

"Glad you liked it kiddo." He said smiling. Even if I don't see him as much as before. I'll still treasure memories like this. "Hey Shizuku."

"Yeah Dad?" I questioned him.

"There's good news, at work they said they will give me a promotion at the end of the week!" No way. "That's great Dad! Mom would be so proud of you!" I said excitedly to Dad. "And even better news, since I'm getting a raise that means I get to work less hours and spend time with you guys." Holy cow. This had to be the best news I heard from Dad since the quadruplicates were born. "Way to go Dad! That is awesome! You deserved it!" I said. He justs grins.

**15 minutes later**

"Wow..." I said under my breath. I mean once you look at the building it was very modern. Heck our house isn't even up to date or that fancy. But wow...

Once my Dad parked the car we started to walk to the entrance of the super, fancy building. I had a chilled feeling coming on. I don't know why, I've been to many of these party dinner stuff. But something must be going on in there everyone doesn't know...

"Shizuku" I looked to my dad. "You okay you looked like you had a dazed look in your eyes." I smiled to my Dad that everything was okay and I been dazing off lately. He just shrugged it off. Once we were at the entrance two people gave us our name tags. I don't get that because everyone should know each other so they shouldn't have name tags. Weird company my dad works at.

A lot of people were already here. Workers here were socializing and congratulating each other, etc. Mostly people who had kids here were in collage or already had there own life. It makes me uncomfortable here. And I've been to so many of these things. My Dad was already talking with his co-workers/friends so I went to find the table where Dad and I were suppose to sit. The tables had fancy plates, forks, flowers on it. They looked expensive so I didn't touch any of it. I just sat down and looked at the place where the dinner was at. But it didn't bother me the entire time. What did was the feeling something bad was going to happen.

"Hey Shizuku." I slightly jumped. I looked up to find my Dad and could be friend or co-worker "This is my boss Fugaku Uchiha." I immediately stood up and introduced myself. "My name is Shizuku Hada, nice too meet you." I said shaking his hand. "Hn, you too." He said. I could tell that something was bothering him or just annoying him. Before my Dad and his boss left my Dad said I could look around, as long as I don't get lost. I decided to get some fresh air. I went outside and sat on the steps. I took a deep breath and exhaled.

"_Gosh, I didn't think I could last another minute in there." _I thought. The chilled feeling I could still feel. Maybe something bad was going to happen. I stood up. _"I'm just getting paranoid, like I always do. I'll just walk around here." _While walking around the building I was admiring the architecture of it too. Once I was about to turn to the left of the building I heard a voice.

"So everyone knows the plan." I heard a stern yet familiar voice.

"_Could it be..."_ I thought

"Yeah just ruin the party, destroy the building, etc." another familiar voice I heard.

"_Wait, What! But why? How?" _I was really starting to shake now. I needed to get out of here. Fast and quietly. I needed to warn my dad too somehow. I quietly walked away as fast as I could until I heard something else.

"Oh and bring the eavesdropper hear."

"Crap." Now I ran as fast as I could to the building where it will be destroyed anytime soon. Tears were threatening to come out of my eyes. You would cry where there is a group of people that could kill you and other innocent people. As if I was the luckiest person in the world, they didn't get me and followed me into the building. I was a nervous wreck now out of breath.

All I need to do is get all the people out of the building that could collapse any second now.

Not a good day for me. At all

**mikohoshina: Well, here's the chapter hope you like it. It got harder in the middle so I had to take a break and think of good ideas. There are most likely many mistakes in this chapter, but frankly I don't give a damn. Thank you for reading and R&R! **

**P.S. Building picture in profile**


	4. Ch3: I Saved the Night and Got Caught

**Mikohoshina: Hello people who are reading this. I'll get on with the story. I don't own anything but my characters enjoy.**

**Chapter 3**

–

**Shizuku's P.O.V.**

When you see a action movie with the heroin saving there best friend, lover, or even there worst enemy they look like it's a piece of cake. They want it to look easy so the viewer would pay more attention to the movie.

But in reality when your the only one that knows about it and you have absolutely no idea where the heck the bomb or what ever it was, your stuck in a hole until you figure it out.

Like I am right now. In the bathroom panicking like it's the end of the world. No, I was not screaming out loud. Yes, I was pacing around the bathroom trying to figure the whole thing out (Yes, no one was in the bathroom to see me).

"Okay, I'm calm now all I need is a plan." I was leaning on the sink looking at myself. I was still shaking a little but it wasn't as bad as before. I felt like a mess, but on the outside I was still normal looking, besides some sweat. I gripped the sink and looked down. What could I do. I was a teenage girl. I had no spying skills, I was no super hero, I wasn't a ninja. I started to get frustrated. What would Jun do.

**Flashback (12 year old Shizuku)**

_It was one of those rare times that I could see Jun without worrying about my mom and my other siblings. Jun and I just finished a action film and now we were watching spongebob._

"_Hey Jun." He looked at me. "What would happen if you got kidnapped and no one was there to save you." He had his thinking look on. It lasted about 5 minutes and smiled at me._

"_I was being serious you know." I said with an annoyed look. "I know." He looked up to his ceiling, which was very high up. "I honestly, don't know the answer to that question." Then he turned his gaze to me "what about you?" He asked back._

"_I don't know, think of the impossible, or something like that." I said not really knowing my answer too._

"_Okay, then what about if you were stuck in a room with a bomb?" he asked._

"_...Seriously, when could that happen?"_

"_Just answer it!" He irritatedly said._

"_...fine I would find a alarm to tell everyone there was danger..."_

"_..."_

"_...where would you find a alarm?" He laughed. _

"_Hey, you never know what could happen!" I argued back_

**flashback End**

A alarm! That could be it! That way all of the people would get out without getting hurt. And they won't think I'm crazy for a bomb being here. Oh, please god let the people live and not die. I looked around the bathroom, none were there. Well, what's the chances of having a fire in a bathroom anyway. Then I went outside the bathroom to look for a fire alarm. The bathroom was in a long hall way on the left side of the building. The only places for the bathrooms. I looked down the hallway and at the end I saw a paper on the wall with all the exits of the building and fire safety tips. No fire alarm.

'you would think there would be a fire alarm right by the sheet of the fire safety tips. But no, reality sucks and there's a stupid plant-wait' I stopped my thoughts. I moved some of the plants leaves and bingo there was the fire alarm.

'who puts a plant right in front of the fire alarm. Who ever it was, is and forever will be an idiot.' I thought to myself. I looked around to check if anyone was in the hallway. Nope. I gulped and stared at the alarm, right in front of me. The only way, I could think of, I could save everyone. I never really thought I could find one. But it was right there. I put my arm slowly closer to it. My hand was on top of the lid that was on the fire alarm. I pulled it up faster this time because I realized if I gotten any slower I could be dead now. I put my hand on the handle and pulled it down.

Almost instantly, water was coming down from the ceiling. I forgotten about the water. I was more focused on the sound then anything else. I heard gasps and other surprising sounds come from the room where the people were. Then I looked from the hallway from the convention room every one was in a hurry to get out. I stood there for a second then I left in a hurry like the other people did. Once I was out the door everyone was in the parking area talking about what the heck happened.

"Shizuku!" I heard my dad call out. He was running toward me and hugged me. "Are you okay sweetie? Your not hurt either, are you?" He asked me with a worried tone.

"Yeah, dad I'm-"

BOOM!

I looked at the building. It was now in flames. Most of the people were looking at the building and some were calling 911. I kept staring at it. I was thinking what if we were still in there. I could have been dead.

"...fine." I said unknowingly. My dad was still hugging me and looking at the once beautiful building on fire.

"Thank god." My Dad breathed out. "whoever pulled the alarm is a hero." he stopped hugging me and put his arm around my shoulder. I looked up at him

"Dad" He looked down at me. "Shouldn't we go home?" He looked at the end of the road and there were fire trucks, police cars, and ambulances coming down the road. "No, the authorities is coming, they'll probably going to question us before we could leave."

"But there's a fire right there."

"True, but as long as we are not near the fire were okay." Hours later it was late at night. The fire men put out the fire. Now the police are investigating on how it started. The doctors made sure everyone was okay. Fortunately, the cars were a-ok and everyone went home. I was still worried what could happen if the group of people knew if it was me, but other then being all wet from the water I'm okay. Once Dad and I got home I was surprised that everyone was still up. Especially, my younger siblings. My mom gave Dad and I hug and said what happened to us. Dad told the whole thing to my mom and my siblings. If I told the story I would accidentally give away the group who was behind it and me being the one who set the fire alarm.

Everyone was hugging me and Dad and said that there grateful that were still alive. My family stopped hugging eventually and went to bed. But I didn't because I remembered I had math homework to finish. It was about 2 in the morning when I finished. I got ready to go to sleep, but that doesn't mean I'm going straight to sleep. I constantly kept thinking about what would happen if this happen, or that happen. The result of that was only one hour of sleep.

I got everyone up for school. I felt lazy today so I wore a white tank top under my black jacket some sweats and my black converses. If anyone looked at me today they would think I was an person who was work out. Once I was all done getting ready I just sat at the table staring at nothing. Thoughts clouded my mind of the possibilities of what might happen to me.

"Yo, Shizu!" my sister yelled in my faces.

I jumped. "jezz, don't scare me like that..." I mumbled.

Miyo just looked at me. "Man, Shiz, you need to calm down. You shouldn't go to school today after what happened. I would have stayed in bed."

I sighed. "Miyo, it's only the second day of school I don't want to miss anything."

"I was just being protective." she said. I smiled and rubbed her head.

"That's a big sister job, not your job. Your job is to have fun and goof around." rubbing harder on her head.

"Ow, ow okay I get it." She laughed. Our conversation ended when the rest of my siblings came down stairs and ate. Once I was done with the dishes we all went to school.

"Sis are you sure your okay?" Haruko said to me. All of my other siblings were giving me the same look at me.

"Guys I'm really okay. No need to worry about me. Yesterday was just something Dad and I didn't expect. It won't happen again." I hope. There facial expression barely changed. I sighed. They were stilled worried.

Once I showed my siblings there classes (again) I went to my own. On my way I was getting stares at people. I don't blame them I look horrible today.

"Shizuku!" My spiky blond haired friend yelled at me and immediately hugged me. "Are you okay?"

I sighed for the millionth time today. "Yeah Naruto I'm okay."

"Really? Because if it was me that was by the explosion, I don't know how I would reacted."

That got me up. "What-But-How did you know." I said surprisingly.

"It was all over the news and I even saw you in it." Wow, how could I miss the camera. That's why everyone is staring at me. Man, I am so out of it.

Then what I didn't want to happen happened. A bunch of teenagers came up to me and asked about the explosion. This is why I wanted a low profile. I managed to squeeze out of there and get to class. Not on time though.

I opened the door quietly as possible so I wouldn't get any attention.

"Sorry, I was late. I understand if you gave me a detention." He just looked at me and told me to go to my seat and see him after class.

Kakashi Sensei just told us to read out of the textbook and do five questions after. Once after class I went up to Kakashi Sensei. He just sat there reading...his novel.

"Oh Shizuku, didn't notice you were there." he said casually. He put his book down and stood in front of me. Then he put one of his hands on my shoulder.

"I can explain-" Then I got cut off.

"I know what happened."

"No it was dif-"

"I know the bomb scared you and your obviously afraid and you can't go to sleep at night and you woke up late. So I'll let you off a couple days if your late. Even though I don't care." He said in a caring voice.

"No that's okay-"

"Now go to class wouldn't want to be late again." He said as he pushed me out of his classroom. I just wanted to slam my head on the wall.

I sighed. Again

"Shizuku."

I jumped. I turned around and it was only Deidara.

"Sup Deidara..."I said to him.

"Do you mind if I talk with you a little bit?" he asked.

"If it's about the explosion, I'm seriously-"

"No, it's something else. Okay maybe a little bit..." I didn't hear the last part but I just said okay. We went to the back of the school where no one was around. I saw the group from afar. Except there was a little bit of more people.

Once I was with the others they all stared at me. I just hope I wasn't blushing.

"Shizuku." I looked at Pein.

"We know what you did last night." Said Sasori.

Crap

**mikohoshina: well, lets just say I'm sort of have writers block now. I've been thinking of other things. Please R&R then.**


	5. Ch4: Refusal and Seduction?

**Mikohoshina: heh heh well as you can see I'm not the best updater in the world...**

**But anyway heres the chapter**

**I don't own anything from Naruto only my oc's.**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Chapter 4 **

**0**

**0**

**Shizuku's P.O.V.**

Well, it could be worse. Actually, I don't think it could get worse. They know, if they know then they were the group. If they were the group, then they were the people with the bombs. If they were the group with the bombs then they going to kill the people. If they were the group of people with the bomb and they were going to kill them. And all the nonsense I said means that they were going to kill me.

F my life.

Is this the end for me? I won't get to travel. See mom get better. See my siblings grow up. Even see Jun ever again.

I don't know. Maybe if I act stupid about everything, maybe they'll think of the wrong person. If this plan didn't work I run for it. If they caught me, game over.

"What I did last night was stay home and take care of my siblings. Why is that so important?" I said to them in a confused way. If this worked I'll die of relief.

"and went a formal dinner with your father?" The person with raven black hair in a ponytail. Hmm, a Sasuke-poser?

Nah, he looks too good looking to be a poser. Heck, he could be his own poser. Maybe a relative of some sort. Or it's just that they look like each other.

"Yeah that too, how did you know that too..." I was getting scared maybe I should run for it now.

"I saw you there." The Sasuke look alike said.

**Flashback**

**0**

**0**

**Sasuke look alike P.O.V. ( I know you most likely know already, but I couldn't resist XD)**

**0**

**0**

**0**

I was at the dinner party getting ready for everything to go as planned. I went to double check if everything is in place, and it was. While walking out back I took a quick glance who my father was talking to. A mid-aged red head probably a employee of his. Next to his was a beautiful young lady with a black dress that showed her curves. What caught me was the purple hair, it looked like it was taken care of very well.

Hmm, too bad she's going to die. I would have liked to meet her in person. Maybe even date her, if she wasn't taken of course.

When I went to the back of the building to meet Pein and the others. Once I was there Pein asked a couple things.

"itachi everything set." Pein said sternly.

"Yes the bombs were placed correctly."

"No one saw you?"

"No one saw me."

"Anything interesting?"

_Yes, a sexy girl I wanted to 'talk' to._" No."

"So everyone knows the plan." Pein said. I heard something around the corner. But decided to ignore it. Probably some squirrel.

"Yeah, ruin the party, destroy the building, etc." Sasori annoyingly said. That's him alright. Always hates waiting. I hear that 'something' walking away.

"Oh bring the eavesdropper hear." I went to get the intruder, but it went into the building. But before it went in I saw a flash of purple.

Hmm, could it be...

**0**

**0**

**0**

**End Flashback and Sasuke look alike P.O.V.**

**0**

**0**

**Shizuku's P.O.V.**

**0**

**0**

Well, since they know. No point in lying. I just stood there looking at the group. Them looking at me. Not knowing killing me on the inside staring into my soul.

"Why?" Deidara asked.

"Why what?" I asked back. Surprisingly didn't kill me yet.

"Why didn't you just run out of the building and save yourself then saving all those people?" Wow, this is probably the worst time to think about it, but I never thought Deidara would say that.

"I thought it would be...selfish." Some of the group was looking at me weirdly. "I mean, if I didn't tell them they would die. They didn't deserve to die. But they didn't die. I warned them. And they just went." Why I was reveling my plan? Who knows maybe because it's no point I'm going to die anyway. It got quiet again. I guess this group wasn't much of a talking group. Intense eyes staring me down. But the quietness went away, when Pein cleared his throat.

"Most people who would interfere with our plans would get punished." I started to go pale. "But you on the other hand are different." So I wasn't going to die! Yes! "And I would like to join our group."

Yes! I wasn't going to die! I was going to join there group instead! Yes! Ye- Whoa! Wait a minute! Me in there group. In a group that could kill with a single glance. A group if I wasn't different I would have died.

"Um, to be honest... I don't think I'm cut out for this." I said rubbing my hand on the back of my head.

"So your saying 'no' then?" Pein asked.

"Yeah, I guess- no I mean yes I'm not joining your group. And if that's all you wanted from me then I'm going to class." That was the last thing I said to them before I left. But I didn't leave, I was forced on the wall by Pein. He was very close to my ear as he whispered something.

"People would die to be in our group, do you want to reconsider?" he breathed in my ear. I repressed the shiver that was going up my spine. My legs could barley hold me up though.

"Uhh..." I could only say. With Pein being really close to me, breathing- wait now he's licking my ear, and no clear mind I couldn't concentrate. It felt like hours were passing by but they were just a couple minutes. All of the members were still staring at me so I blushed at the attention I was given.

"Well?" He cupped my face with his hands and looked me straight in the hypnotizing eyes he had. They really want me in there group enough to seduce me. But even seducing can't change my mind. I lightly pushed him off me and I looked at everyone straight in the eye. Even though I looked like a ripe tomato with half-lidded eyes.

"Um, look everyone I appreciate that you want me in your group but I'm still going to say no." I said to them. I walked away from the group and went to class. What I can think now is with those expressions on there faces they won't give up.

Not for a while.

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

When I was going to History class I passed by the nurse's office. I looked who was in there because I get curious who got sick or got hurt. I took a double take and saw Aiko in there. I went in there and saw the secretary trying to calm Aiko down.

"What happen?" I said. The secretary and Aiko looked up.

"SHIZU!" I sat down on the bed and put her on my lap. Aiko was crying, but why?

"Aiko twisted her ankle while playing with her other siblings. I was trying to calm her down." I looked up at her. "Thanks for fixing her ankle, but if you don't mind, can you go out for a minute?" I said to her. She just said she needed to get stuff done in the main office anyway but she'll be back, in other words yes.

I looked down at Aiko she was still crying. "Aiko it's okay, you'll be alright." She nodded but still cried. I was trying to figure out how to make her stop crying.

"Hey Aiko" She looked up. "Want me to tell a story?" She nodded. I looked down at her and sighed, "Once apon a time there was a girl with a good life with a big family that she loved. She would do anything for them. She would always put them first before herself. One day while she was going to the store she met a handsome man." Aiko started giggling for some reason. "They started to get to know each other and knew they were going to be soul mates." I looked over to the window leaves blowing in the wind.

There was a tug on my sweatshirt. Aiko eyes filled with eagerness to go on with the story. "But what she didn't know was that the guy she loved used to be with a group of bad people that ruined people lives." Aiko gasped " One day when the girl was walking back home the group came up to her and kidnapped her." Aiko had tears welding up in her eyes.

"_Crud, I didn't mean to make her cry more. I have to end this story quick." _I thought. Actually, when I think about it most good stories make you cry...

"Then what happened!" Aiko said pulling my sweatshirt. "She got put in a cell. The bad people wanted to use her to make the guy she loved come to her, and if he went to her he would get beat up by the bad people. She was very scared. But she didn't shed any tears."

"Why.." Aiko mumbled. I smiled "Don't worry it gets good." I rubbed her head and continued my story.

"She didn't shed tears because she was scared. She was scared for her lover. She would pray for him not to come to her because she didn't want him to get hurt because of her. But love is a powerful thing..." I said

"What do you mean?" Aiko asked. I closed my eyes. " A couple days later late at night she heard her door open. She thought it was one of the bad people. But once she heard her name her eyes opened to find her one true love. She then punched him in the arm."

"Eh?" Aiko said.

"She was saying how he could of got hurt or died by his former group. But all the guy did was hug her and said 'I would do anything for you even if it means sacrificing his life for hers'. After saying that they got out of the cell and went to have a happily..." I looked down and saw Aiko sleeping peacefully. "...ever after." I finished saying. I got up to find the secretary back... with tears in her eyes?

"That was such a beautiful story!" She sobbed with happiness with a tissue in her hands. I looked at her weirdly. I didn't think it was that good. I just made the story up on the spot.

"Um thanks? Not too ruin the mood, but can I have a pass to second period?" I asked.

"Actually, third period is about to start..." she looked at the clock "...a minute so you don't need one just sign the sheet." I sighed I didn't think the story took this long. Oh well after school I'll see the work I missed. I kissed Aiko's head and said goodbye to her. The third period bell rang and I was off to class. On my way I saw Naruto running toward me. He stopped a couple inches in front of me. For a second I though he was-

"Shizuku are you alright! You weren't in second period! So I started to panic and worry about you! You know since the bomb thing and-"

"Naruto!" I shouted. He stopped. "I'm hear right now aren't I." I smiled. He just looked at me and blushed a little. "Heh, heh sorry I get too worried about my friends sometime." He said cheaply rubbing his hand on the back of his head. Once we were done we went our separate ways to class. Sigh I wish we had more classes together.

"Shizuku!" I turned around and saw Sasuke. "Wait up!" He said. If I didn't hit him in the balls I would have waited. But in this situation I ran. Who knows what other crazy stuff he would do to me. Probably molest me. Luckily, I didn't have third period with him so I went in the class room sat in my seat and sighed with relief.

I need to stop sighing.

**0**

**0**

**0**

Math went by quick with Kurenai. She was very nice teacher. I wanted to ask if she was pregnant but I didn't want make a mistake if she was just fat so I'll find out later. Lunch was fine too Naruto eating ramen while taking, Sakura shutting him up, others laughing. I was enjoying myself too. Having friends was like another family. Unfortunately, I was enjoying myself too much and was late to forth period.

"Gosh, why did Kiba have to challenge me in a staring contest! I always lose those!" I said while running to class.

"Sorry I was la-" I stopped myself to look for the teacher. But what I saw was Itachi. He just looked at me.

"Miss Hada I expect you to be on time next time,"He wrote something down and gave it to me. "detention after school."

"Eh, wait your not the-"

"I am filling in as the teacher because the teacher had an important thing to do. Now sit at your seat,_Miss Hada_." I blushed as a couple of the people in the class laughed at me. After that I went to my seat and started to think if Itachi's voice got husky or it was just me hallucinating.

Uhg, how am I suppose to tell my siblings I have detention after school if I have to go to detention after school. I'll just ask _Mr. Uchiha _if I could just meet up with my siblings and tell them. If he's nice enough.

**0**

**0**

**0**

When Itachi was filling in for Asuma we had study hall for the period. But study hall isn't study hall when everyone was talking to each other. But me being a new student and sort of shy I just doodled on scratch paper. But I couldn't help that someone was watching me.

Once I was in class I was early so I went to my seat waiting for others to come to class. Once more people came and class started Iruka started to take attendance. Once he was done with it he said to continue with our projects and get supplies. Since lots of people were up there I waited till there weren't as many people. Before I got up Iruka announced something.

"Okay Guys since it's a nice day outside were going to do our projects outside." I heard most of them say yay and some were neutral about it. Most of the class was outside already so I hurried to get my supplies in the closet. Then I heard the door shut.

"_Hmm, probably the wind." _I thought to myself. Once I got my supplies I tried to open the door. It was locked.

"Crud, your serious." I said to myself. Unexpectedly, The lights were turned off and I was pinned to the door.

"What the-" I was stopped by someone breathing against my ear.

"Join the Akatsuki..."

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Mikohoshina: Again I'm sorry. R&R if you want to I don't deserve reviews...**


	6. Ch:5 LOTS of Attention

**Mikohoshina: Well, here's the next chapter... Oh yeah don't own Naruto******

**0******

**0******

**0******

**0******

**0******

**Shizuku's P.O.V.******

**0******

**0**

"What..." I said to the figure in front of me. I was still a little shocked on what happened. Since this person wanted me to join the Akatsuki that means it has to be one of the members doing this to me.

"Join the akat-" then he bit my ear making me feel shivers on my spine. "suki." Then he started to lick the shell of my ear. Right now I'm surprised that I hadn't fainted yet. If I wasn't pressed on to his body I would have fell to the floor. Then I felt a hand go toward the zipper of my jacket. I snapped out of the trans instantly

"No! Not the jacket!" I yelled. I didn't want anyone to see under the jacket. I have on for a reason, to cover my huge breast. I pushed him off me and, somehow the door was unlocked now, ran out not even paying attention where I am going.

"_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." _I kept saying in my head. I could have been molested in there, or worse. No idea where I'm going I suddenly bumped into something that wrapped there arms around me. Wait things don't wrap around you.

"Well, you came back to apologize?" A familiar voice said.

Oh gawd.

I slowly looked up to the person I wanted to avoid more than the Akatsuki, Sasuke Uchiha. I stood there for a second to process what has happened the last couple seconds, until I snapped out of it.

"U-um, hi Sasuke..." I said nervously. " Would you be so kind if you let go of me?" I asked. I highly doubt it would work. Sasuke just smirked and squeezed me more.

"No, this is your punishment." he whispered in my ear, then bit. "Ow! That hur-ah!" he literally lift me off the ground and put me on his shoulder to bring me who knows where. First the closet incident and now him! Seriously it's twenty-four seven molest me time! And what's with people and biting ears! I kept struggling to get off Sasuke's shoulder but my attempts were futile. His shoulder wasn't the most comfortable either!

"Stop struggling, it's getting annoying." Sasuke said like it was nothing. I still kept struggling knowing what he said. My struggling stopped when he put me down on the teacher's desk. I tried to run for it but he beat me by pinning me down.

"Now lets see whats under that baggy jacket..." Sasuke said when he was about to pull my jacket down.

"NO!" I cried, "Don't do it!" I cried out he took his eyes away from my breast for a second just enough for me to let me do a head butt.

SMACK!

"Ah!" I screamed in pain holding my sore head. Sasuke grunted and rolled off me onto the floor. I got myself off the deck and wobbled to the door. I swear if I go drinking when I'm old enough I'm pretty sure what a migraine feels like. Once I was pretty sure I'm as far away I can go from Sasuke, I leaned against the school walls and I slid down.

"Ow, stupid Sasuke, stupid Molester I wouldn't be in this situation if they didn't do that stuff to me." I moaned. Still complaining from the pain, since I don't have a good pain tolerance, I just sat there and tire not to think of what just had happened. Just thinking of what could have happened if-

"Shizuku?" I looked up to see a person I haven't really expected.

Sasori

I blinked "Uh, hi Sasori what are you doing here?" I asked completely forgetting about the pain on my head.

"I should ask you the same thing." He sighed. Then Sasori helped me up "By the way, what happened to your forehead?" I touched my forehead and looked at my fingers. Apparently there was blood dripping from the spot where I head butted Sasuke.

"Uhh..." I was still looking at my fingers. I didn't think that I hit my head that hard honestly. So I was still shocked.

"Never mind just tell me when we get to the nurse's office." Sasori then grabbed my arm and dragged me to the nurse's office.

**0******

**0******

**0******

**Sasori's P.O.V.******

**0******

**0******

**0**

Once after Shizuku left, when we tried to convince her to join the Akatsuki, Pein asked us to do something that we didn't really expect us to do, ever.

Seduce Shizuku until she gives in.

I was expecting threatening, attacking, or even kidnapping her family. But Seducing someone, that was a new one. Pein saw that Shizuku was eventually going to break down from all the sexual harassment.

So when art class begun my plan was going to start to go to action. Once everyone was gone in the classroom I would lock Shizuku in the storage closet and seduce her. Until she breaks down into nothingness, and let her to submit her to become mine- wait forget the last part.

Once everyone was gone I went to the storage closet and locked it. I hid a little bit near the door so that she didn't know I was there.

"Crud, you're serious." Shizuku said. Once she said that I turned off the lights so she wouldn't know it was me, we wouldn't want Shizuku to lose my trust in me. I slammed her to the wall and huskily said "Join the Akatsuki..."

"What..." She said shockingly. I could feel her body heat rising against me own body. " Join the Akat-" I then bit into Shizuku's defenseless ear making her shiver. "suki." Then I started to lick the shell of her ear in a sensual manner. I started to go to the zipper of her jacket. I always wonder what's under this jacket, she seems to look like to have a curvy body. Once I put my hand on her zipper she screamed.

"No! Not the jacket!" Shizuku pushed me off of her and ran out the door. I was still a bit shocked when she screamed. She doesn't seem like a person to scream. Especially for a jacket...I'll have to report that to Pein later. Now I have to find her to make sure she's okay.

Once I was out of the classroom I saw Deidara come toward me.

"Hey Sasori did it work?" I sighed.

"No Deidara, go away I need to find Shizuku see if she's okay." I was really annoyed by that brat.

"Sounds like someone got rejected." Deidara smirked. I just glared at him and walked away I was not in the mood for his childishness. He just went back outside to do his stupid art project.  
Once going through some hallways I saw purple on the floor.

"Shizuku?" She looked up at me. She looks like a lot happened to her. Especially with the blood dripping down her forehead.

"Uh, hi Sasori what are you doing here?" she asked. She was a little clueless about herself bleeding.

"I should ask you the same thing." I sighed. Then I helped her up "By the way, what happened to your forehead?"  
"Uhh..." she said. I had no patients for this so I just grabbed her arm and lead her to the nurses office.

Once we went to the nurses offices I went straight to the cabinet where all off the supplies were.

"Um shouldn't we wait until the nurse comes here?" asked Shizuku. I sighed.

"No we wouldn't want your forehead to get infected." I said while getting the disinfectant.

"Oh..."

**0******

**0******

**0******

**Shizuku's P.O.V.******

**0******

**0****  
****  
****0**

Once I was in the nurses offices I became sort of nervous. I'm not sure if I can trust Sasori or anyone else in the Akatsuki. Since the closet incident not so long ago.

"Hey" Sasori put his fingers under my chin. " Put your head up and stay still." Once he said that he went really close to me. His face was so close to my face. He was focusing on the wound on my forehead. I started to blush really hard.

"there that's better." Sasori said. I felt my forehead and I felt a band aid on it. Then Sasori felt my cheeks.

"Are you sure you're fine? Your cheeks are hot and red." Sasori asked. And that even made me blush more.

"Um yeah, I'm okay. I just..." I glanced to the side. I can't just say 'oh I'm blushing because you're so close to me'. "Um, it's a little warm in here." He just raised his eyebrow.

"Why don't you just take your jacket off?" Sasori said in an uninterested tone.

"Um you know what I'm feeling okay so I'm just gonna leave." I was about to get out of bed until Sasori grabbed my arm and pinned me onto the bed.

"You don't look too good to be going to class" He said this as he was getting closer to me. "I'm gonna help you cool down." He said to my ear. His hand was to the zipper of my jacket. I was too embarrassed to move my own body. And he was about to pull down the zipper until...

"Hello anyone in here?" I heard the person come in. Sasori immediately got off me and went to the nurse. I was still on the bed computing what just happened into my brain.

"_Sasori he...he..."_ I was still thinking until the nurse came up to me.

"Oh my Sasori was right you might have a fever." The nurse said with a concerned look. "Do you want me to call your parents so you can get more rest at home?" I sat up immediately.

"No, no it's okay. It's almost the end of the day anyways. Plus I need to walk my siblings home." I said like it was nothing. The nurse looked at me for a second. "Fine, you only had 10 minutes of class anyways." She said as she gave me a pass to class.

Wait what. You mean though all of the events that i just went through it almost took an entire period of class time?! Iruka might think i ditched his class or something. Darn it.

Once I thanked her and left I started to go outside to fund my class. Sasori left before me so I didn't see him. I saw my class and went to Mr. Iruka. I explained to him I had to go to the nurse's office because of my head. He said it was okay and everyone else started to pack up. I didn't see Sasori or Deidara with the class so i guess they either ditched or left early with some kind of excuse.

The bell rang and i got my stuff in the classroom I almost left until i remembered something.

"Aww man. I forgot i have to go to _Mr. Uchiha_." I said regretfully.

**0******

**0******

**0****  
****  
****0******

**0******

**Mikohoshina: r&r I guess. I'm not really sure of this chapter. The ending to this chapter was written recently and the rest of it was about a year 's Whatever**


End file.
